<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come back to me by simplyephemeral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463876">come back to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyephemeral/pseuds/simplyephemeral'>simplyephemeral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, DNF, George - Freeform, Graphic, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), IM, M/M, Missing Persons, No Smut, No fluff whatsoever, Pain, contains homophobia, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, for, george is missing, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, no Nsfw, really - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyephemeral/pseuds/simplyephemeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s missing. He’s gone, out of reach. But Dream is determined to find him. He has to, because if he doesn’t, what was all of this for?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>George goes missing, and no one has any clue on what happened to him. Determined to find him, Dream goes to England to find the truth about what happened to his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: this story will contain mature themes such as gore, torture, and homophobia! proceed with caution</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't pay much mind when hours go by without a text. He understands the boy needs his space, and he was probably busy. Dream didn't mind it. </p>
<p>It's been a couple of hours since George had last texted Dream, simply the words that he was going to go and visit his mother for a bit. It's even more of a reason Dream doesn't worry, because of course George would be busy while hanging out with his family. </p>
<p>His mind tends to wander without George to keep him grounded, so he busies himself by getting into a call with Sapnap. His best friend since they were pre-teens. </p>
<p>"I saw that you and George were on TeamSpeak real late last night." Sapnap muttered, a small quirk in his voice. Almost as though the sentence was an accusation. </p>
<p>"Oh, I thought you had gone to bed."<br/>"Yeah, but I couldn't fall asleep. I just happened to notice." A small smile graced Dream's lips, memories of the previous night coming to him. </p>
<p>It had been a crazy night, to say the least. Dream hadn't felt as happy as he did that night in ages. </p>
<p>"What were you two talking about?" Dream feels his cheeks involuntarily redden, and he slides a hand down his face. <br/>"Sapnap.." There's almost a warning in his tone. He wanted to keep it to himself. He wasn't sure if George was ready for others to know yet. </p>
<p>Sapnap laughs, but Dream is pulled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing. He looks down, seeing George's mother. His eyebrows furrowed. </p>
<p>She has never called him. </p>
<p>"Hey, Sapnap? I'm gonna deafen. One sec." Before the man can get another word out, he's deafening. He slides the headphones off of his ears, holding the phone up after answering. </p>
<p>"Hello?" He can't help but let the twinge of worry seep into his voice. She's never called him before. This has to be important. </p>
<p>"Hello, this is Dream, right? George's friend?"<br/>"Yeah- Yeah, that's me." He sits up straighter in his chair, mindlessly playing with his hoodie strings. </p>
<p>"Have you heard from George at all? He was supposed to be here a few hours ago, and he isn't answering my calls. I just wasn't sure if he maybe fell asleep by chance? Or decided not to go and forgot to tell me?"</p>
<p>He can feel a pit grow in his stomach. It's probably nothing. But he can't stop worrying. </p>
<p>"I'll call him, miss. Let me call you back, okay?" She thanks him endlessly and apologizes profusely, claiming that it's probably nothing. </p>
<p>But Dream knows George. He wouldn't just bail on anyone, especially his mother. </p>
<p>So he ends the call, finding George's contact in just a few seconds. There was no way George wouldn't get his call. He had his settings changed to where that no matter what, Dream's call would go through. He claimed that Dream didn't abuse it, and that he only called when it was truly needed. And he was correct. </p>
<p>The line rings, and continues ringing. And with each ring unanswered, he feels the pit in his stomach growing. It's unlike George to not answer. He usually answered Dream in less than two rings, and it didn't matter what he was doing. </p>
<p>He always answered Dream. </p>
<p>But perhaps he had missed it. Perhaps he had missed it, and was perfectly fine. So, Dream calls again. </p>
<p>And instead of actually ringing this time, it goes straight to voicemail. <br/>"Sorry, this is George, uh, sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now-" There's a small giggle on the other end due to something Dream had said. He didn't remember what, but it seemed important now. </p>
<p>"Dream, stop, I'm making my voicemail- Leave a message and I'll get back to you!" Dream ends the call before the beep can cut him out of his thoughts, and a long sigh leaves his lips. </p>
<p>He presses down on their messages, eyes scanning the message George had sent. <br/>'omw to go see my mom for a bit, i'll be back later and we can call! :]' </p>
<p>It had been three hours since then. And he hadn't even gone to his mother's? </p>
<p>So he called her back. She answered immediately, and he's met with silence. It's obvious she's waiting for him to say something. </p>
<p>"He didn't pick up. But, uh, three hours ago- he told me he was on his way to your house." A shaky sigh escaped her lips, and she curses beneath her breath. </p>
<p>"Alright, thank you."<br/>"Maybe he just got caught up in something." But he doesn't believe his own words as they leave his lips. George wouldn't do that. He just wouldn't. </p>
<p>"You're probably right." It's obvious she doesn't believe him either. <br/>"I'm gonna- I'm gonna call some of his friends around here, ask if they've heard from him. I'll call you in a bit, okay?" He thanks her, and then the call is ending. </p>
<p>He doesn't know what to do. He's painfully aware of the huge distance between the two. He should be there right now, helping George. Not stuck all the way in Florida.</p>
<p>He slowly slides the headphones on, turning off the deafen mode. <br/>"Jesus, that took forever. What were you doing?"<br/>"George's mom called." Sapnap goes quiet, and it's clear he's waiting for more; an explanation. </p>
<p>"George told me he was on his way to his mom's three hours ago.. and he never showed up." He's panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen. George is supposed to be at his mother's, having a good time and visiting. Instead he was.. Well, Dream wasn't even sure where he was. </p>
<p>"Dream, I'm sure he's fine." Sapnap is quick to reassure, but there's even a hint of uncertainty in his voice. <br/>"It's probably all just a big misunderstanding. He probably fell asleep, like he does all the time! He's perfectly fine."</p>
<p>"You don't know that."<br/>"You're freaking yourself out, Dream. George is fine. It's George- When is he not fine?" </p>
<p>The memory of their conversation the previous night comes to his mind, and then his heart is pounding. He needed George to be okay. He needed him to be. </p>
<p>"You're right." Dream breathed out, and he leans back into his chair. George is fine. He's okay, and it's just a misunderstanding. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's another two hours when George's mother calls again. Patches is purring in his lap, but he can't find it within him to relax. </p>
<p>He's been on edge the entire time, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when she calls. </p>
<p>He answers immediately.</p>
<p>"Hello?" He asks, and he sounds afraid. He's afraid of the answer. She lets out a sigh, and he knows it isn't good news. </p>
<p>"I called all- all of his friends." Her voice cracks, and Dream can feel his heart sinking. <br/>"None of them have heard from him. So, I went to his apartment- His car isn't in the driveway. I still checked the entire house. He's not there."</p>
<p>"Fuck." He can't stop himself, but she doesn't scold him. In fact, she understands. <br/>"I just got off the phone with the police. I reported him as missing." Holy shit. It's that serious? The police are involved?</p>
<p>"Oh, god." He whispered, gently pushing Patches off of him and hugging his knees to his chest. He can feel the tears building in his eyes, but he holds them back. He can't cry, not with George's mother on the phone. </p>
<p>"I don't know what to do. He's still my baby, you know? I'm scared." In a split second, Dream has made his decision. </p>
<p>"Can I buy a ticket and fly out? I'll stay in a hotel. I need to find him. I need to make sure he's okay." He's being irrational. Chances are, he'll be found within a few hours. It's George. There's no way he's not okay. He has to be. </p>
<p>Dream doesn't know what he'll do if he isn't. </p>
<p>"Oh, honey, of course you can." Her words are so incredibly soft and kind, a tear slips down his cheek. <br/>"But you aren't staying in a hotel. You can come stay with us. George still has a room here, even though he moved out. I'm sure his sister will want to meet you, too. He talks about you a lot, you know that?"</p>
<p>It's so incredibly sweet and just like George. He's only been gone a few hours, yet Dream can't stop thinking about him. </p>
<p>What if he was hurt? What if he needed Dream, and the man was all the way back in Florida? That's how he knew he needed to go. He needed to help George. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He whispers, her kindness immeasurable. <br/>"Of course, sweetie. When are you flying out?"</p>
<p>He's already in his chair and pulling up plane tickets on his computer, eyes searching. He finds the soonest flight he can get, set to leave first thing in the morning. </p>
<p>He buys it. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow morning."<br/>"Okay, text me the details. I'll be there to pick you up." He's never even met the woman, but he knows she's just like George. One of the kindest people he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. </p>
<p>The call ends a few minutes later. Dream sinks into his chair, staring up at the ceiling. <br/>"Where are you, George? Come back. Come back to me."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He doesn't sleep at all the entire flight. He can't find it in him, not when George could he hurt. </p>
<p>Patches was dropped off at his mom's, and the only explanation he can give is that George was missing. Understanding flashed across her face, and she was accepting the cat without a single complaint. </p>
<p>His leg bounced the entire time, his worry and anxiousness making it to where the only thing he could ever think of was George. The male seemed to take control of his mind, invading all of his spots. </p>
<p>How could this happen? Especially after the conversation they had? It just seemed that fate wasn't on their side. </p>
<p>Dream recognizes his mother from when George had sent him a baby picture once, and he's walking over to her. Their eyes meet, and then she's hurrying over and pulling him into a hug. </p>
<p>"Oh, hi, dear." He sinks into it, accepting the warmth and love with open arms. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine he's hugging George. </p>
<p>This wasn't supposed to be how their first meet-up went. One of them surely wasn't supposed to be missing, and it should be a fun trip. </p>
<p>Instead, it was one of the scariest trips of Dream's life. </p>
<p>George's mother pulled back after a few moments, running her hand up and down his sleeve. <br/>"You must be exhausted." He is. He is, but sleeping doesn't seem desirable whatsoever. Not when George is missing. </p>
<p>But she seems to read his mind. </p>
<p>"If I hear any news, I'll wake you up right away. But he'd want you to take care of yourself. He's gonna be angry with me if I don't make you sleep." Dream manages to crack a smile at that, because it was unbelievably true. </p>
<p>Dream could imagine George shouting at his mother for letting Dream worry about him so much. He was always caring about Dream's health. They didn't go a day without George asking him if he had slept enough and what he had eaten that day. </p>
<p>And if Dream hadn't met his satisfaction, he'd gently coax Dream into doing the routines to take care of himself. Because both knew Dream would do anything for George. </p>
<p>When Dream steps into George's room, he's taken aback. While George had moved out, it seemed that a lot of his stuff was still there. </p>
<p>Multiple items of clothing hung in his closet, several pictures hung up around the walls. Of him and his family, some with his friends. </p>
<p>He looks so happy in all of them, it makes Dream's heart ache. At this point, he'd give anything to see his smile again. </p>
<p>After a few moments of debating it, he latches onto one of George's hoodies. It smelled of faded lavender, and Dream slips it over his head, sinking into the fabric. The fabric that George's skin had touched. </p>
<p>He climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over himself. He misses the man more than anything, and it hadn't even been a complete day. </p>
<p>"Come back to me." He whispered quietly, and after hours of tossing and turning, he falls into a restless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's standing on a dimly lit road, the gravel and asphalt digging into his feet, creating small beads of blood. However, it isn't painful, more annoying than anything. </p>
<p>He looks around, and his eyes land on a figure that seems to be far. Dream is automatically able to recognize who the person is, even with their back turned. </p>
<p>"George." The boy turns, his eyes finding Dream's. Dream begins to walk, and as he does, the gravel becomes more painful, and by the time he's a few feet away, it feels like knives are digging into him. </p>
<p>George merely watches, his expression unreadable. </p>
<p>He collapses to his knees in front of him, and then George is taking a few steps forward, kneeling down in front of him.</p>
<p>"I'll get back to you." George whispers, and Dream looks up, listening intently. He recognizes those words. George's voicemail. </p>
<p>"Where are you?" Dream pleaded, reaching out and grabbing onto his hand. It's cold and stiff, and George cocks his head to the side. It's like he doesn't understand. </p>
<p>"I'll get back to you." He repeats again, and Dream lets out a stream of curses. He doesn't need his own dreams to taunt him. He needs George. He needs him. </p>
<p>"Tell me how to find you- Give me something." The road melts away, and then Dream is falling. He lands in the ground, hard, and as he looks up, he's in George's room. </p>
<p>George is standing in the corner, but upon further inspection, blood is dripping onto the floor, escaping his lips and dribbling down his chin. </p>
<p>"Find me." He whispers, and Dream rises to his feet. His eyes were wide in horror, and he can feel his chest tightening. </p>
<p>"Help." His fingers reach out for Dream, and the man lunges. Before he can reach him, however, George disappears. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He shot awake, breaths coming out as labored gasps. He clutched as his chest, fingers curling and nails digging into his skin.</p>
<p>He remembers a distant memory of George helping calm him down from panic attacks after one too many fans tried to find his face, and he begins to repeat the process. </p>
<p>He holds his breath for four, breathes out for four. It's a couple minutes of that before he finally deems himself calm enough, and he's sitting up in the bed and running his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>The dream was certainly disturbing, but it was far from the truth. Dream was only freaking himself out. He needed to calm down. It was only a matter of time before they found George. He'd be fine. </p>
<p>He hears scratching at his door, and his heart stops in his chest for a moment. He hesitantly climbs out of the bed, and then he's creaking the door open. </p>
<p>George's cat bounds inside, meowing loudly. Dream looks down at him, and he allows a smile to grace his face. </p>
<p>"Hey, there." He bends down and scoops up the cat, closing the door and holding him close to his chest. He remembers George distinctly saying the cat's name was Romeo, and he presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head. </p>
<p>Romeo begins to purr, nuzzling up against Dream's neck. He imagines George snuggling with him, and it manages to make him feel a whole lot better. </p>
<p>He lays down into the bed, and Romeo curls up on top of his chest. It's something that Patches does as well, and he'd usually wake up in the middle of the night to her licking his face. </p>
<p>"You like to keep George company, huh?" Dream whispered, petting him behind the ears. Romeo presses his face up against Dream's hand, and a small chuckle escapes him. </p>
<p>He's able to fall asleep with the comfort of the cat, and George doesn't invade his dreams for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>When he makes his way to the kitchen, he's hit with the aroma of bacon as well as pancakes being cooked. </p>
<p>He sees George's mother in the kitchen, setting up three plates as she passes food out. She turned as she heard him, smiling softly. </p>
<p>George had her smile. </p>
<p>"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He doesn't know how to answer. Does he tell her the truth? Tell her that he had a dream about George literally bleeding out in his room?</p>
<p>"I slept fine." He replied, and a moment later a plate of food is being pushed into his hands. <br/>"Here you are."</p>
<p>"Thank you." He breathed out, George's mother just smiling. It's a few minutes later when more footsteps arrive, and a younger girl that Dream doesn't recognize makes her way into the kitchen. </p>
<p>She's got long brown hair that flows past her shoulders easily, and she has the same eyes as George. However, she is tanner, but that could just be because she doesn't hide in her room all day like George. </p>
<p>Their eyes meet, and she raises an eyebrow. <br/>"Is that Dream?"<br/>"Yes- I know you wanted to go, but it was late, and you were sleeping." George's mother pushes another plate into the girl's hands, and then she's sitting down across from Dream. </p>
<p>He isn't quite sure what to do. He was almost positive that the first time he'd be meeting George's family, he'd be with George. Instead, he was all on his own. </p>
<p>Once they're all seated, they begin to dig in. Well, as much as they can muster, anyways. It seems none of them have a big appetite, due to the circumstances. </p>
<p>His sister eventually looks up from her plate, eyeing Dream. <br/>"George talks about you all the time." She muttered, and despite it all, Dream still feels his chest swell with pride. George talked about him to his family. </p>
<p>"Oh." He settled on for a reply, her shoving a bite of food into her mouth. <br/>"Yeah, says that you're his closest friend."</p>
<p>Friend? Dream pushes the thought from his mind, letting himself smile as he began to clean up the rest of his plate. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's my closest friend too."<br/>"I have a question. Are the manhunts staged? I've asked George several times and he always says no, but I don't know if I believe him."</p>
<p>Their personalities definitely clash. While George is more reserved and quiet, his sister is more rambunctious and bold. Dream doesn't mind it, however. </p>
<p>"Eh, no. They're not staged-"<br/>"So, you're really that good?" He can't help but take the compliment to heart. Of course he was good. </p>
<p>"Yeah." She stared at him with wide eyes, and Dream can't help but laugh at her expression. </p>
<p>They're cut out of their thoughts as George's mother's phone begins to ring. She checks the contact name before hushing them, quickly bringing the phone up to her ear. </p>
<p>"Hello?" She asked, Dream listening intently. He searches her face for any sign, but her expression is unreadable. It's a common trait also found in George, and Dream's grown to despite it. </p>
<p>He hates looking at George and not being able to tell what the man was actually feeling. He never knew if he was treading on thin ice, unless George actually told him verbally. </p>
<p>The call ends a few moments later, and she's letting out a shaky breath of air. <br/>"Mom?" Dream watches as his sister's voice seems to wobble, and he knows that something is wrong. </p>
<p>"They found his car.." Dream stops cleaning, immediately taking a few steps closer. </p>
<p>"And?" He knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn't care. George is the person he cares about the most. </p>
<p>"He wasn't in it. It was parked on the side of the road. They've towed it to check it over." Dream isn't sure what to feel. </p>
<p>"Well, that's good isn't it?" Dream looks over at his sister in surprise. He notices the glossy eyes, and the way her lower lip trembles. <br/>"They at least- They at least didn't find a.." She trails off before she can finish that sentence. </p>
<p>He feels his heart involuntarily shatter. But he forces himself to listen to those words. There wasn't a body found. George was still out there, and Dream would find him, alive. </p>
<p>It was the only option. He wouldn't accept anything else. </p>
<p>That night, he can hear George's mother crying softly in her room. He doesn't mean to overhear, but he can't help it. </p>
<p>She's crying, sobs muffled as she most likely has her face buried into a pillow. </p>
<p>"Please, baby, please come home." Dream takes a step backward, and it feels as though there's a tight weight on his chest, crushing him. </p>
<p>He turns and heads back to George's room. He can't be out there anymore.</p>
<p>Romeo is curled up on the bed, dozing. Dream pays him no mind, closing the door and letting him slide down to the floor. </p>
<p>This couldn't be happening. None of this felt real. Part of Dream thought that maybe this was just a long nightmare, and soon enough, he would wake up. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>George ended the stream, and immediately he leans back into his chair, letting out a groan of tiredness. Dream watched him, and then he's turning on his own webcam so George can see him. </p>
<p>"Oh- Hi there." He smiles as he notices Dream's face. He's still getting used to the man showing it to him. </p>
<p>"Hi. You look tired. It's six in the morning for you." It's only one in the morning for him. He'd definitely be up for a few more hours, and he'd love to have George's company. But he knew he needed sleep. </p>
<p>"I know, I just checked the time." George slid a hand down his face, sighing. <br/>"I'm really fine. I think I'd just like to talk to you for a bit, if you're okay with that." </p>
<p>Dream's heart soars. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a rather large crush on George. He had kept it a secret, the only other person knowing being Sapnap. </p>
<p>He knew that George could never like him back. The man had said he was straight multiple times. </p>
<p>"I'm okay with that. As long as you promise to sleep after."<br/>"I pinky promise." And of course, he has to be absolutely adorable. He lifts his pinky into the air, holding it close to the camera. </p>
<p>Dream resists the urge to give in, and George pretends to pout. <br/>"You're gonna make me cry, Dream." He can't take it anymore. George had complete control over him, and he should just learn to accept it at this point. </p>
<p>Dream pretended to link his pinky with George's, and they both break off into a grin. </p>
<p>Dream could only think about how cute George was when he smiled. How did he get so lucky to be graced by his presence? Dream had absolutely no idea, but he wasn't complaining. </p>
<p>They talked for an hour more, until Dream realized he was definitely talking to himself, running on multiple tangents. He clicks onto the call, and the sight he's met with makes him absolutely melt. </p>
<p>George is absolutely snuggled into his hoodie, fast asleep in the chair. His chin is resting on his knees, him all curled up. </p>
<p>Dream desperately wishes he was right beside him, and he wants to move him so he wouldn't be sore in the morning when he woke up from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. </p>
<p>But alas, he's separated by thousands of miles. </p>
<p>Dream just smiles tenderly, shaking his head. <br/>"Goodnight, George. I love you." Soft and even breathing is his reply. He ends the call, knowing that if George were to ever realize he fell asleep on the call, he would be embarrassed for ages. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The memory seeps into him, and Dream soaks in it. For the simpler times, before the past two days. When everything seemed like it was actually okay. </p>
<p>When Dream knew that George was okay, safe in his chair and safe in his blissful sleep. </p>
<p>If he had been here before, he could've been with George. He could've kept him safe. </p>
<p>He hates Florida with a burning passion at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his eyes open, George is sitting in a chair. A rocking chair to be precise, and it slowly moved back and forth. Dream felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he took a few careful steps forward. </p>
<p>To his surprise, George didn't disappear. </p>
<p>"Sit, Dream." Suddenly, a chair appeared right in front of him. Dream wants to run to him, wants to nearly crush him in an embrace, but he takes a seat. </p>
<p>"George-"<br/>"Do you see the sunset?" Dream looks over, and suddenly, the most beautiful sunset he's ever seen is staring back at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah.. Yeah, I see it." He knows he's dreaming, but he isn't sure where this dream is particularly going. <br/>"It's pretty."  Dream looked over at George, the boy not looking at him. </p>
<p>"Why am I dreaming this? Is my mind trying to torture me?"<br/>"It's going to be okay." Dream stared at George, eyebrows furrowed into confusion. The man finally looks at him, and the color in his eyes is suddenly gone. It's replaced by a murky grey color, blending in with the whites around his orbs. </p>
<p>"What..?" Dream doesn't know what to say. How will it be okay? George is missing, and he doesn't know when he'll ever return. This is the furthest possible from okay. </p>
<p>"It's going to be okay, Dream. You will be okay." George stared at him with such a fierce intensity, it almost scaring Dream to no end. </p>
<p>"You don't know that. My mind is making this up."<br/>"But is it?" George reached over, grabbing onto his hand. Dream blinked in surprise when he could feel skin. </p>
<p>"George." It felt so real. It felt real, it felt real, it felt real. <br/>"It's going to be okay. You will be okay." <br/>"George, please don't go." He didn't care if this was just a dream. This felt real, and he needed to bask in the man's presence while he had it. </p>
<p>George smiled sadly, and his thumb runs over Dream's knuckles. <br/>"Remember where they found my car?"</p>
<p>Of course he does. By a huge stretch of woods, a body of water on the other side. He nods, and George pulls back. </p>
<p>"Find me." He whispers, and it's the same words repeated to him before. <br/>"I'm trying." Dream breathed, and George nods. <br/>"I know, and I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Sorry for what? What could he possibly be sorry for? This was in no way his fault. If anything, this was Dream's. He should've been there for him, should have tried harder.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault, and it never will be." George seems to read his mind, his hand soft as he places it on Dream's cheek. <br/>"Don't ever blame yourself for this, please." </p>
<p>It almost feels like it's the end. That his mind has already convinced him that George is gone for good. He hates it. Hates it with his entire body. </p>
<p>"You're gonna be okay, alright? I'm gonna find you, and I'm gonna bring you back home, safe." George doesn't respond, but his eyes flicker to the ground. </p>
<p>"I love you." George looked up at him, and he opened his mouth to say it back. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dream shot awake, chest burning. He looks over, seeing his phone buzzing loudly and obnoxiously. His fingers reach for it immediately, hoping it's George. </p>
<p>It's not. </p>
<p>Sapnap's contact greets him, and he exhales. Did he not realize it was three in the morning? He answers anyway, holding the phone up to his ear. </p>
<p>"Hello?"<br/>"Oh, thank fuck. Jesus, Dream, you've been MIA for two days." Dream knows. He had ignored every text and call that had come his way. </p>
<p>"I know." He muttered, Sapnap cursing beneath his breath. <br/>"Any news?"</p>
<p>"They found his car on the side of the road. He wasn't in it." The other man exhales, and Dream lets his shoulders sag. It seemed everyone around him was losing hope. </p>
<p>"Where are you?" Sapnap asks after a few long and tense moments, Dream chewing on the inside of his cheek. <br/>"England."</p>
<p>"Fuck, it's that serious?"<br/>"The police are involved."  Sapnap curses loudly at that moment, and Dream flinches. </p>
<p>"Alright, I'm coming."<br/>"Wait, what?"<br/>"I'm coming. You can't be alone right now, and I wanna be there for George too. You aren't stopping me. Plane tickets are already being purchased as we speak."</p>
<p>For once, Dream doesn't try and argue. He hates to admit it, but he does need Sapnap. He needs someone to keep him grounded. Usually, that position belonged to George. But he wasn't here at the moment. </p>
<p>The call ends a few minutes later, and Dream stares down at his phone. He knows that sleep isn't coming anytime soon, so he sits back and thinks on his dream. </p>
<p>George had asked if he knew where his car was. And then he had told him to find him. </p>
<p>Dream is slipping on George's jacket and quietly exiting the man's room. It's quiet down the hallway, and he knows that the other two are asleep. </p>
<p>He hates doing it. He hates it. But he has to try. So, he sneaks his mother's keys off of the counter, wincing when they jingled. After a few moments of silence, he's slipping out the door. </p>
<p>Dream slid into the car, starting up the engine. He isn't sure how to get there, so he puts the address in his maps and then he's driving. It's definitely something he isn't comfortable with, being on the opposite side, but he does it anyway. He needs to find George. </p>
<p>He parks his car on the side of the road, and as he steps out, an ominous feeling seeps into him. A chill seems to go down his spine, and already, he hates this place. </p>
<p>He almost wants to get back into the car and turn around and go home. But he doesn't. Instead, he turns the flash on his phone and creeps into the woods. </p>
<p>It's a while of walking around. It's been almost forty five minutes with no sign of anything. </p>
<p>But that's when Dream notices something. </p>
<p>It almost wouldn't be noticeable, but Dream notices. A broken stick on the ground, snapped in half. He picks up one of the ends, tracing his finger over the jagged lines. It wasn't a natural break. </p>
<p>He gets down on his hands and knees, searching around the area. He's just about to stop when he feels something hard, and his fingers latch around it. He hoists it into the air, his heart stopping. </p>
<p>George's phone. </p>
<p>He turns the power on, and he watches in anticipation. It lights up, and then Dream is met with a passcode. </p>
<p>He tries George's birthday. It fails. </p>
<p>He continued trying, growing more and more frustrated with each time it failed. Finally, he went out on a whim. He typed in his own birthday, and his eyes widened in surprise when it unlocked. </p>
<p>Finding George's phone was able to make him more worried than possible. If the man didn't have his phone on him, who knew where he could potentially be?</p>
<p>There had to be something. Something that could give some sort of sign. </p>
<p>He presses on the notes app first, finding nothing useful. Just a few grocery lists and drive-through orders, most likely for him and his friends. </p>
<p>He then presses on text messages. Everything looks normal, except there's a red exclamation mark next to Dream's contact. He furrowed his brows, clicking in his name. </p>
<p>He forgets how to breathe for a moment. </p>
<p>There was a text that wasn't delivered, and it was sent just a few minutes before Dream started calling. </p>
<p>'i love you so much'</p>
<p>He doesn't realize he's crying until the tears splatter against the phone. Something was wrong. Something had happened to George, and he was hurt- He needed help, and badly. </p>
<p>He forces himself to exit the texts, his breaths coming out as painful gasps. He opens up the photos as a last resort, and he pauses when he sees a video. </p>
<p>He clicks on it, and instantly, he's filled to the sound of George's shaky breathing. The screen is dark, unable to catch a single thing. Dream listens intently. </p>
<p>"Stop, please, please stop-" George's voice comes through, panicked and afraid. He can hear several people's laughter, and instantly, his blood boils. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up if you wanna stay alive, bitch." One of them says. George goes silent, and Dream's heart breaks. He sounds so scared, so afraid. </p>
<p>There's the sound of a large smack, and someone crying out in pain. It isn't George's voice, but he can hear the boy try to muffle his own cry, trying to stay quiet. </p>
<p>"Dude, you're gonna fucking kill him-" Another voice says, George's breathing quickening as he most likely watched a devastating scene. </p>
<p>"Does he not deserve it?" There's another smack, and Dream can hear the sound of bones snapping. </p>
<p>"Leave him alone!" George suddenly spoke up, and Dream clamps a hand over his mouth. Of course. Always the one to be brave and to stick up for others. </p>
<p>"The fuck did you just say?" George goes quiet, and Dream can only imagine the terrified look on his face. </p>
<p>Dream can hear footsteps crunching into leaves, and then George crying out in pain as he's presumably slapped across the face. </p>
<p>Dream wants the audio to end. It's making him sick, his body trembling as he curls up and listens. </p>
<p>"He's not harming anyone, just- leave him alone." George says quietly. <br/>"He likes boys, of course he deserves it. He's a fuckin' abomination."</p>
<p>"He's not hurting anyone!" George exclaimed, and suddenly the air seems to change. Dream feels his heart shatter. This definitely hit close to home for George. </p>
<p>"You wanna be a hero so bad, huh? Well fine then, be a hero." Dream hears more footsteps approach, and then the painful smack of something hitting skin. George screams in pure anguish, and a sob escaped Dream's lips before he could hold it back. </p>
<p>"Stop, stop-" He breathed out, hands curling into fists. There's another smack, and George's scream is cut off as the video comes to a stop. </p>
<p>For a long while, Dream doesn't move. He isn't quite sure how to. It was like there was a thousand pounds weighing down on him. </p>
<p>George. Sweet and innocent George, getting the living shit beaten out of him for just trying to help someone. He was too kind for his own good. Dream loved it and hated it at the same time. </p>
<p>He was going to be okay. However bad they hurt him, Dream would fix it. He would fix it. He had to. </p>
<p>When Dream gets back, George's mother is waiting in the kitchen. She stared at him angrily, but she's cut out of her thoughts as Dream drops the phone on the table. </p>
<p>She goes silent, and then she's unlocking it and opening it. She stumbles across the video, and Dream can't listen to it a second time. </p>
<p>So he heads back to George's room, trying to ignore her piercing sobs. </p>
<p>George was hurt. He was hurt badly, and Dream had been unable to stop it. But he could still find it. George wasn't gone, he couldn't be. </p>
<p>He would be okay, and Dream would find him and bring him home. </p>
<p>Whoever those people were, they were going to pay. They were going to pay for what they had done to George. He would make them suffer as much as George had in those moments, and him and Dream would watch and laugh as it happened. </p>
<p>When Dream returns, silent tears are running down George's mother's cheeks. He know what he has to do. He pulls her into a hug, and she sinks into him. He has to be strong. He had to be strong, because George would be upset with him if he let his mother stay upset. </p>
<p>"I have to send it to the police. He's so smart, my baby- my poor, poor baby. He's so smart for recording it." Dream doesn't say anything, and he watches as she sends it to the police. </p>
<p>They would pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's grown familiar to the reoccurring dreams, but it doesn't make them hurt any less. George is turned away from him, and they're standing in the forest where Dream had found his phone. </p><p>"George, I found your phone- Is that what you wanted me to find?" He's breathless, though he's barely taken a step. George turns, and his lips are pressed into a tight line. </p><p>"I want you to find me." George whispers, and god, Dream's trying. He's trying so hard to find him, but he doesn't even know where to start. </p><p>"You told me you loved me. You've never said it before. I never got your message."<br/>"I know, and that's okay."</p><p>"I'm going to say it to you when I find you again." George says nothing. Dream's eyes shift to the ground, and a rather long exhale leaves his lips. </p><p>"I need you, George. You have to come back to me."<br/>"I'm sorry." Is all the other man can reply. Dream is quick to grab onto George, pulling him into a tight hug. </p><p>He feels so real, so alive. It makes Dream's heart yearn. </p><p>"Don't apologize. I don't care if this is just a George in my dream. None of this is your fault. I'm going to find who did this to you, and I'm gonna make them pay. I'll get you back home safely." George leaned into his embrace, his hairs ticking Dream's chin. </p><p>"Dream, I love you." It's the words that he so desperately needs to hear. He clings onto them, and he can feel the tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>He goes to reply, to say it back. George had never heard the words leave his lips in anything more than a joking manner. He always pretended to be kidding. George had to know he loved him. </p><p>But as soon as the words begin to leave his lips, George takes a step back, offering a shaky smile. Then, he's fading and Dream has to watch as his dream comes to an end. </p><p>-</p><p>"Dream-" He's shaken awake by George's sister, the girl wrapping a fleece coat around her own body. He groggily lifts his head.</p><p>"What..?"<br/>"We have to go get Sapnap, remember? Mom's a mess right now, I don't think she should be driving." Right. </p><p>It was understandable she would be a wreck after that audio recording. Dream was sure that once this was all over and George was back, his screams would still haunt him for the rest of his life. </p><p>"Okay. Yeah, okay." He stands up, stretching. George's sister, Abigail, is already handing him one of George's coats. He accepts it gratefully, pulling it onto his body. </p><p>They don't speak, neither having the words to even begin to speak about what was on their minds. They just go through the routines, Abigail handing Dream the keys, and so on.</p><p>They slide into the car, and it's a nearly thirty minute drive. Both try not to stare as they pass by the stretch of woods, but neither are unable to do it. A sense of dread runs down their back as they stare, and shivers go up their spines. </p><p>Dream wishes his first meet-up with Sapnap could be more exciting. It should be, for fuck's sake. He was going to meet his best friend he had known since he was twelve. But it was overshadowed by the fact that George could be getting tortured right as they spoke. </p><p>So when Dream sees Sapnap leave his terminal, his joy is tainted by worry. Their eyes meet, and Dream realizes then just how exhausted the other man looks. </p><p>He looks like he hasn't slept in days. And chances are, he hasn't. Dream should have contacted him more, should have checked up on him. This has to be taking a toll on his mental health as well. Sapnap was still George's best friend too. </p><p>They meet each other, Sapnap pulling Dream into a tight hug. He relaxes instantly into his best friend's grip, feeling the most comfortable he had in ages. It feels familiar, despite them meeting for the first time just now.</p><p>"You alright?" Sapnap whispers, and Dream almost wants to laugh at the question. Both already know the answer. He isn't alright. The love of his life was fucking missing. </p><p>Sapnap knew about Dream's love for George. He had told him one night after being just a bit too sleep-deprived for him to handle. Sapnap had kept his word about not telling anyone though. Dream was eternally grateful. </p><p>But what Sapnap didn't know is the conversation him and George had the night before he went missing. He probably had assumptions or suspicions, but he didn't know. </p><p>And Dream wasn't going to tell him. Not until George was back and could decide for himself if he was ready. </p><p>"I'm.. I'm trying." Is all Dream can manage to say. But Sapnap seems to understand perfectly, as he always does. He nods, pulling back to give him a soft smile. </p><p>"Have you been sleeping?" His friend seems taken aback by the sudden question and concern, but he's quick to duck his head down in embarrassment. </p><p>"Don't worry about me. I'm fine, Dream. I'm fine." He repeats again after receiving a pointed look from Dream. </p><p>Sapnap turns, and his eyes land on Abigail. <br/>"Holy shit. Are you George's sister?" She raises an eyebrow, suddenly perplexed. </p><p>"Am I suddenly famous or something?" It's really not that funny, but they laugh anyways. It helps clear the air, clear the tension. </p><p>"She's the exact opposite of George." <br/>"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Dream agrees, and the two smile at each other. </p><p>"He's really a lot like me. George is just a bloody pushover when it comes to you two." Dream can't help but snort at her accent, and Sapnap presses his lips in a thin line to hold his own laughter back. </p><p>A glare is thrown their way by her, and she crosses her arms playfully. It's nice. It's a nice change of scenery rather than the somber one Dream was used to. </p><p>Once home, neither of the boys question it when they decide to share George's bed. They both need comfort, and for now, that source of comfort had to be each other. </p><p>-</p><p>It's him and Sapnap sitting in a booth. After Dream relentlessly pestering him about taking care of himself and Sapnap returning it, they decided on lunch. </p><p>They needed to take their minds off of George just for a bit. A chance to enjoy each other's presence and forget about the problems outside the door. It was obvious there was someone missing in the group, but they could ignore it. Just for lunch. </p><p>But of course, it's never that easy. </p><p>He's stirring his drink with his straw when he hears it. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just a table for one please." He's heard that voice before. He knows he has. His eyes fly over to the man, watching as a waitress leads him over to a booth just a couple down from Dream and Sapnap. </p><p>Where has Dream heard that voice before?</p><p>Sapnap hasn't noticed Dream's discomfort yet, too busy scouring the menu.</p><p>He listens as the man orders his own drink, and then it hits him. </p><p>"Dude, you're gonna fucking kill him!" </p><p>His voice matches one of the men in George's audio recording. </p><p>Sapnap finally noticed the pure rage on Dream's face, his hands clenched tightly and his expression no less than glowering. </p><p>"Dream?" He asks quietly, and he watches as the man rises to his feet to use the restroom. Dream is standing up and following after him without another word. </p><p>The restroom is completely empty except for the two, the man not noticing him. He goes to unzip his pants, and then Dream is knocking him from behind, slamming him up against the wall. </p><p>"Where the fuck is he?" Dream seethes, the man's face white with terror. He hears the door open from behind him, but he ignores it. </p><p>"Dream!" <br/>Fucking Sapnap. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Dream?!" Dream presses down, hard, on the man's windpipe. There was something different in his eyes now, something like recognition. </p><p>"Where the fuck is he? You're gonna tell me now." He let's go just a bit, and Sapnap shuts his mouth. He seems to understand this has something to do with George. </p><p>"You're Dream?" Is the first thing that tumbles from his lips. Dream blinks in surprise. He knew him? What was he, an insane fan?</p><p>"Why does it matter?" The man looks away, eyes downcast. </p><p>"He cried for you."</p><p>Dream feels his heart leap out of his stomach. Pure hatred and rage fills him, and then he's beating the absolute living shit out of the man. He's throwing punch after punch, knocking the man's head into the wall. </p><p>"Dream, stop!" He's shoved back, Sapnap breathing heavily as he stared at him. <br/>"What the fuck are you doing?!" Dream asks.</p><p>"You're going to kill him-" The man is laying in a heap, unconscious with blood pooling out of a gash in his forehead. </p><p>"So what?" Sapnap scoffed, eyes wide. <br/>"I don't know what he did to George, but he may have information. Don't you realize that? You were gonna kill him, without even getting any info!" Dream takes a step back. He's right. He's absolutely right, and it kills Dream. </p><p>He almost lost his chance of finding George, just because of his anger. God, what the fuck was wrong with him? </p><p>"Call the police, Sapnap." He whispers, and the man is quick to obey. He whips out his phone, and Dream can see his hands shaking as he types in the number.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He didn't mean to let his rage get the best of him. But these men had laid their dirty little fingers on George. They hurt George, the most innocent human being he's ever met. They needed to pay. </p><p>Sapnap doesn't respond at first, quickly telling the police the information. Once he's hung up however, his shoulders sag and he sighs. </p><p>"They're on their way. Look, I get it, Dream. I want to beat the shit out of whoever hurt George too. But we need information. That's the only way we're going to find him, alright?" Sapnap asks, and Dream nods. </p><p>"Now come here." He's quick to sink into his friend's arms. It doesn't matter that he nearly killed someone, it doesn't matter that there's blood smeared across his shirt from his bloody knuckles, it doesn't matter that he's a mess. </p><p>Sapnap loves him for who he is. It's all Dream could ever want in a best friend. </p><p>When the police get there, they don't question the blood or the bruised up man. In fact, they give Dream sympathetic looks as they handcuff the man and lead him out to the car. </p><p>Dream watches as they drive away, and it's a little bit later when George's mother shows up. </p><p>She looks frantic, and her hands cup Dream's cheeks, checking him over to make sure he isn't hurt. Dream doesn't want to tell her that he nearly killed the person, that he had nearly lost any chance they had of finding George. So, he doesn't. </p><p>But she seems to sense his discomfort. She pulls him into a hug, Sapnap watching a little bit ways away beside Abigail. </p><p>"Because of you, we're going to find my son." His mother whispers, and Dream feels his heart shatter. He struggles to hold back his tears, with her comforting grip. </p><p>He misses George. He hasn't not talked to him this long since the first time they had met. They had just clicked, and reasonably so. Now, he had gone several days with nothing from George. </p><p>But he refused to lose hope. </p><p>No matter what, even if it was the last thing he ever fucking did, he was going to find George. He would search the entire world and more to find him. He wasn't going to give up. </p><p>George would come home. George would come back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can't breathe. He slams himself up against the wall, breaths coming out in gasps as he attempts to claw some of the air back into his chest. </p>
<p>Sapnap is desperately trying to help but he can't, not when Dream is pushing him away. Not when he won't even let him. </p>
<p>"He cried for you."</p>
<p>They had hurt George. They had made him cry. And the man had been begging for Dream. He had been crying for him, needing his help. </p>
<p>But Dream wasn't there. </p>
<p>This is all his fault. If he had actually been there, George would be home and safe. Instead, who knew where he was? He could be hurt. He probably was.</p>
<p>"Dream, please, just listen to me-"<br/>"He's hurting and I can't even fucking find him!" Dream slammed his fist into the wall, and he takes notice of how Sapnap flinches. His gaze softens for a moment, and it gives his best friend enough time to grab onto Dream's hands, holding them tightly. </p>
<p>"Look at me." Dream can't, doesn't he realize that? He can't, or else Sapnap will see just how much of a failure he is. He'll realize he's better off without him. </p>
<p>"Dream.." His voice is softer now, and slowly, Dream lifts his gaze. There are tears running down his cheeks, his eyes bloodshot. </p>
<p>"We are going to find him, okay?" How can he know that? Dream is trying. He's trying so hard to be strong, to keep his composure. To keep telling himself that George isn't gone. That they'll find him. But he's losing hope. </p>
<p>How long could George hold out before he'd ultimately give up? How long could he wait for Dream? They were running out of time. They were running out of time, and everyone knew it. </p>
<p>"I miss him.. I need him so bad." His voice broke and Sapnap wrapped his arms around him to form a hug. It felt so nice. He was tired of trying to act like he was fine. He just wanted a chance to break and be heard. </p>
<p>"I know, I know." Sapnap whispers. How can he be so calm? His best friend was in danger too. He forces himself to push away, his eyes glossy. </p>
<p>"How- How are you so okay with it?" Sapnap lets put a chuckle, shaking his head. His laugh makes Dream's heart ache. It's so humorless and dry, so unlike him. </p>
<p>"I'm not okay with it. I'm not doing well either. But I'm here for you. Because I'm your best friend." Dream stared at him. </p>
<p>"That's not right.. You're allowed to hurt too."<br/>"I miss him too, Dream-" He wipes at his nose, his voice breaking. </p>
<p>"There's not a second that goes by where I don't wonder how he's doing, if he's even still-"<br/>"Don't say it." Dream cuts him off, throat thick with emotion. He can't hear those words leave Sapnap's mouth. </p>
<p>George has to be alive. He has to be, because Dream doesn't know what he'll do if he isn't. </p>
<p>"But I keep going. Because I know it's what he wants me to do. I have to try and stay strong for you. That's what he would want me to do." Dream didn't know what to say. What was there to say?</p>
<p>"You're not taking care of yourself. I've noticed how you barely sleep, how you hardly eat anything. How most of your food gets thrown into the trash. You're too caught up in trying to find George that you aren't making sure you're okay. Which isn't okay. He'd be so pissed at you for that."</p>
<p>"He will be pissed at me for that." Dream corrects. He was acting like George was already gone. Which he wasn't. He was fine. </p>
<p>"Dream.."<br/>"No, don't even think about it- He's gonna be fine, Sapnap! You said it yourself. He's George, when is he ever not fine?"<br/>"Okay." Sapnap murmured, looking away so he wouldn't have to meet Dream's gaze. <br/>"Okay," he repeats. </p>
<p>Dream leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing. He's exhausted. He doesn't know what to do. </p>
<p>"Get some sleep. He'll be mad at me when he gets back if he knows I didn't make you take care of yourself." Dream looked up at him, and he can't help but smile. It's one that's incredibly weak, but it's still there. Sapnap returns it, and then Dream is actually listening to him, climbing into the bed. </p>
<p>He knows it's not a good idea. He should be focusing on trying to find George. But sleep overcomes him, and he's out within minutes. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He's standing in murky water that comes up to his ankles. George has his back turned to him, the sky littered with stars that shone brightly on the two. </p>
<p>He turns, and his face is covered in blood. Dream feels his heart stop, and he instinctively races forward, catching George before he could fall. </p>
<p>"George." He breathed out, his words barely above a whisper. George cries out as though he had been stabbed, and he flinched in Dream's grip. </p>
<p>"Dream, please! Please!" He begs, and Dream cries. He tries to tell him that he's right there, that he's okay and he's here now, that no one will ever hurt him again, but it falls on deaf ears. </p>
<p>Dream suddenly feels something heavy in his right hand, and his head turns. His eyes land on the jagged branch, the one he had found in the woods. It's stained with blood, and when Dream turns back to George, the man is staring right at him. </p>
<p>"Your fault." No. It's not. He was here. He was trying to stop it. He didn't do this. </p>
<p>Dream throws the piece away, but George isn't done. <br/>"Your fault." He repeats again, and Dream shakes his head. He feels numb. He feels sick to his stomach. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the dream fades. Now it's just darkness around him, except for one illuminating figure. Dream knows it's George before he even says a word. </p>
<p>"It was just a nightmare." The boy coaxes, and Dream furrows his eyebrows. Wasn't this still a dream? George was still missing. </p>
<p>He turns, and opens his arms up. Dream is quick to rush into his arms, and George leans against him. </p>
<p>"It will not be your fault." Even if it isn't real, it's so comforting. It's all Dream wants. <br/>"They said you cried for me.." George stiffens just a bit, and his hold on the man tightens. </p>
<p>"It is not your fault." He repeats again, and Dream looks up.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you ever tell me you love me before?" George is silent for a few, long moments. Dream thinks he's said the wrong thing. </p>
<p>"Because I thought I'd have forever to say them." Dream pulls back, eye scanning his face. <br/>"But you will have forever." He whispers, and George smiles sadly at him. </p>
<p>His thumb reaches up to brush against Dream's lips. <br/>"Someday, we will have forever. But not today."<br/>"Why?" Dream asks, almost feeling like a child. Why? Why couldn't they have forever now? </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He still doesn't know why. This was not his fault in any way, shape, or form. </p>
<p>"George, why won't we have forever?" The dream fades.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dream sits at the table, watching as the tape plays in front of him. An interrogation scene, involving the man Dream had beat up. </p>
<p>"Where is he?" A detective asks, and the man looks down at his shoes. <br/>"Look, I wasn't even apart of it- I'm not the one you want."</p>
<p>"You sound exactly like one of the people in the video, don't give me that." The man is trembling, it clear as day in the video. </p>
<p>"Where is he?" He repeats. <br/>"I don't know-" The detective slams his hand down on the table, and Dream clenches his hands into fists. </p>
<p>"If you want the chance to walk out of here, you'll tell me everything you know." What? There was no chance this guy was getting out. If he did, Dream would kill him. He'd make sure of it. </p>
<p>He thinks the man is going to curse at him, perhaps call him a name, but he does the exact opposite of what he expected. </p>
<p>He begins to cry. </p>
<p>"I-I didn't think they'd take it that far. We weren't even trying to mess with him at first. It was just wrong place, wrong time."</p>
<p>He doesn't like where this is going. </p>
<p>"We saw these two boys kissing, and we thought it would just be funny to mess with them a bit. So once one was alone, we picked him up and took him to the woods. But.. I guess the other guy saw and he followed us." </p>
<p>Goddamn it, George. Why did he have to be such a good person? Why couldn't he have just been selfish for once?</p>
<p>"There were a couple of guys there- Uh, Dean Monroe, Thomas Henry, and the one who started it, Jim Fetch."</p>
<p>Jim Fetch. He'd remember that name. </p>
<p>"We were all drunk. We were being stupid. We weren't planning on really even hurting the guy. Just messing with him. But Jim, he took it too far- He began to beat the guy. And that's when the other guy stepped in."</p>
<p>Dream holds his breath. </p>
<p>"I tried to get Jim to stop, I did." A sob escaped his lips, tears spilling down his cheeks. <br/>"But he's a very uptight guy, comes from a Catholic family and everything. So when the guy stepped in screaming at him to stop, he got.. angry."</p>
<p>Dream knew he was going to beat the shit out of this guy. He'd find him, and he'd absolutely fucking kill him. </p>
<p>"George, that was his name, right?" The detective nods, but Dream feels himself linger. </p>
<p>Was?</p>
<p>"He managed to distract Jim long enough for the other guy to get away. But this only made Jim angrier. By this point, we were all trying to get him to stop. But he wouldn't." He goes silent, and Dream waits carefully. </p>
<p>But he doesn't talk. </p>
<p>"And?" The detective asks, and the man looks away. <br/>"I- The rest doesn't have to do with me. It was all Jim, not me. We tried to get him to stop. You talk to him about it." </p>
<p>The detective tries to get him to talk several more times, but he won't budge. Finally, the video ends and the officer who had provided the recording steps back. </p>
<p>Abigail is crying, and once it's over, she runs to her room, locking the door behind her. George's mother has silent tears running down her cheeks, but she's kind enough to thank the officer. </p>
<p>Sapnap and Dream stand side by side. He can't move. He feels weightless, like at any moment he's going to float away. </p>
<p>What did he mean by 'was?' George was his name? And why did he refuse to talk?</p>
<p>Dream heads to George's room, Sapnap following close behind. They close the door behind the two, and Dream turns, absolutely fuming. </p>
<p>But his heart shatters at the sight. </p>
<p>Sapnap can't stop the tears now, and they run down his cheeks effortlessly. He wipes at his eyes furiously when he notices Dream looking, but the damage is already done. </p>
<p>"Sap.." He breathed out, and then he's opening his arms. Sapnap dives into them without another word, and he clutches onto him tightly, like if he were to let go Dream would disappear. </p>
<p>How could this have all gone so wrong? Out of anybody for this to happen to, why did it have to be George? Sweet and innocent George. </p>
<p>"He's too kind for his own good." Sapnap choked out in between his sobs, and Dream just nods, his own tears dripping into the shorter boy's hair. </p>
<p>It's so unbelievably painful. George was the last person to ever have deserved this. He had just been sticking up for someone. And they had hurt him badly for it. </p>
<p>"I'm going to find him." Dream whispers, but Sapnap doesn't respond. </p>
<p>Dream finds the next morning that they found Jim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is a mess of thoughts as he gets to the police station, Sapnap and George's mother right behind him. They found him and caught him. </p><p>They get inside, and a detective leads them to a separate area. He passes by a closed door, and somehow he knows. He knows Jim is in there. </p><p>They head into a different room, where a screen is set up. A detective stands near it, and they all take a seat. </p><p>Dream looks into the screen, and he feels hot and boiling anger building up inside of him. </p><p>Jim is slouched in the chair, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world. A detective hovers on the other side of the desk, fingers curling around the edge of it. </p><p>"Where is he?" He supposes this question has been repeated over and over again, judging by the detective's stance. He looks incredibly frustrated, while Jim just looks bored. </p><p>"I told you I am only telling you under one condition." <br/>"And I told you I don't know who 'Dream' is."</p><p>Dream stills, and George's mother looks over at him, concern clear on his face. </p><p>"He'll know. I want Dream here, and I want to tell it to him." The detective looks over at presumably someone else in the room, and the door opens and closes. </p><p>It's only a few moments later someone is entering their room. <br/>"Is there a-?"<br/>"That's me." Dream replied curtly, Sapnap putting a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"I'll talk to him." He agrees, and his best friend leans in close. <br/>"Don't lose your cool. Remember, we're trying to get George back." Dream just nods. He can't make any promises. </p><p>He's led into the room, Jim looking directly at him. Dream wants to run over and punch the living shit out of him, but he doesn't. Not yet anyways. </p><p>They have Dream sit in the chair across from him, and they take a step back. <br/>"I want to speak to him alone." Jim mutters, and a detective chuckles. </p><p>"Nice try."<br/>"I know there are several people watching me right now. You can wait outside of the door. I just wanna speak to him alone."<br/>"Let him." Dream says before they can get another word out. </p><p>His hands are clenched into fists, his body rigid and tense as he sits in the chair. The detective nods after a few moments, and then they're leaving, closing the door behind them. </p><p>"Where is he?" Dream asks immediately, tone curt and straight to the point. Jim smiles, a wicked and cunning one, and Dream wants to smack it off. </p><p>"He was a fighter." Jim starts off, and Dream can feel bile rising in his throat. <br/>"He fought me good. Managed to even get a few punches. Broke my nose, too."</p><p>Looking at it now, he can see it's a bit crooked. He hides his ghost of a smile. George had gotten some hits in. Once he was home, they'd have to celebrate. </p><p>"Were you dating him?" Dream pauses at the question. He thinks back to the night before George goes missing. </p><p>-</p><p>"Look, I want to talk to you." Dream looked up at the camera, taking notice of how George chewed on his lower lip nervously and couldn't seem to get comfortable in his chair. </p><p>He had been just about to head to bed when he had gotten a text from George, asking if they could call. Dream had thought George had gone to bed hours ago, but he was proven wrong. </p><p>"Whats up?" Dream asks, and George looks away. He looks incredibly nervous, and Dream's own heart starts to beat just a little bit quicker. </p><p>"I don't want this to.. change anything or whatever. I know that you don't-" He cuts himself off and Dream's mind begins to run rampant. </p><p>He shouldn't get hopeful. Chances are, George was going to tell him something completely different. But he couldn't help but hope. Hope for the impossible. </p><p>"George, you can tell me anything." The words fly off of his tongue with ease, a small and reassuring smile gracing his lips. George takes notice and smiles back, and he sucks in a small breath. </p><p>"Lately, I've been questioning things.. Also, I just want to apologize for this beforehand." Dream wishes he would just get to the point. </p><p>"I think I have feelings for you. Well, I know- I know I have feelings for you. I've known that I'm gay for a-a while now, and I didn't mean to get these feelings. I tried to get rid of them, but they just won't go away."</p><p>Dream feels the room still around him, and he stares breathlessly at the screen. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words will come out. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoke. I don't want this to change anything. I'll get rid of my feelings, I'll do something-" He's crazy. He's unbelievably crazy if he thinks Dream doesn't return those feelings. It was so blatantly obvious. </p><p>"George, calm down." The man shuts his mouth. Dream feels his heart soaring, flying above the sun and into the clouds. George actually liked him. </p><p>"I've had feelings for you for ages, George. I just didn't know if you returned them or not." Now it's George's turn to be shocked. He stares at Dream with wide eyes and finally, after a few moments, he laughs. </p><p>A grin stretched across his face and there are crinkles around his eyes as he laughs and laughs, like it's the funniest thing in the world. Dream stared at him, entranced in him. He wanted him, he needed him. </p><p>"You really like me back?" George asks after he's able to calm himself down, and Dream chuckles. <br/>"Was it not obvious? Sapnap already knows I have this huge crush on you."</p><p>"Sapnap knows?!" Dream laughs this time, and George just grins. They're both so breathless and exhilarated. </p><p>"Yeah, he- he knows." They both go silent, and then George meets his gaze. </p><p>"So what does this make us?" <br/>"Whatever you want it to make us." George looks downwards, and a smile graces his face as he fidgets with his fingers. </p><p>"I mean.. I want us to be boyfriends."<br/>"Then we're boyfriends." Dream feels like he's on top of the world. There's nothing that's going to bring him down. </p><p>"Okay. But also, Dream, I'm not ready to be out yet. I don't want our relationship to be public. Fans will pull everything we do apart and question everything. I want this to be our secret, until I'm ready, at least."</p><p>"That's fine." Dream agreed in a heartbeat. He didn't care. He got to be with George, and that's all that mattered. </p><p>George was his now. After years of what he thought to be unrequited lust, it was returned. </p><p>They chat for a little while longer, and Dream is broken out of his thoughts as George yawns. He looks over at his screen to see the man rubbing his eyes tiredly. </p><p>"Hey, you should get some sleep." He murmurs, his voice soft. George looks up, trying to shake his head. </p><p>"I don't want this moment to end." <br/>"We have forever to make many more moments, George. Get some rest."</p><p>So, he does. <br/>"I'll see you later, Dream." Then, the call ends. Leaving Dream alone with his thoughts running rampant. </p><p>-</p><p>He knows that George's mother and Sapnap are watching. That George may not be ready. But if this gives him any chance to find George, he'll take it. </p><p>"I am dating him," he corrects, but the man merely chuckles. </p><p>"You wanna know what happened, Dream?" He slowly nods, but he isn't sure if he does. </p><p>So, he launches into the details of what happened that night. </p><p>"I really wasn't planning on causing him too much harm in the beginning. I just wanted to teach him a lesson." Dream stared at him. </p><p>"I even gave him a few warnings to go back where he came from, pretend this didn't happen. Pretend he didn't see a damn thing. But of course, he didn't listen." Goddamn it. He wished George wasn't as good of a person as he was. He could've gotten away. </p><p>"He wouldn't fucking shut up. I was just trying to teach the other guy a lesson, mess with him a bit. I grabbed this branch, and I hit him a few times with it. But George wouldn't stop screaming at me, and so I kept doing it. Until finally, I turned my attention to him."</p><p>Dream's fingernails are digging into the palms of his hands. </p><p>"I should've known he would try to pull something, that he would record. But I was drunk off my ass, you see. I walked over to him, and I slammed the branch over him, right onto his back." </p><p>He wants to beat him into the ground. </p><p>"But I guess that's what he wanted. Cause he smiled as he noticed the other guy running away. I saw him run off too, but this only made me angrier. He made it to where the guy got away. That's all he was trying to do."  Of course that's all he wanted to do. </p><p>"So I brought it down on him again, on his shoulder. I heard something break, and I'm pretty sure I laughed. This was all the audio recording picked up, from what I heard." His eyes were full of malice and hatred. He would kill this man. </p><p>"He ended up lunging at me, punching my face with his good arm. Broke my nose in the struggle. I managed to get him down, and by this time, I was over it. So I beat him with the branch, and it snapped in half eventually."</p><p>He had held the weapon used to torture George. </p><p>"By this time, he was just begging for me to stop.  And that's when your name came in." His heart stops. He can't do this. He can't. </p><p>"He started crying and begging for me to let him go. That he still hadn't met you, that he still had so much to say to you. I spit in his face.</p><p>He wanted to call you, at least. Just to say goodbye one more time. I kicked his phone into the leaves, where you ended up finding it." Dream's blood runs cold, and deep down, he knows. </p><p>He knows. </p><p>"He ended up trying to get away from me, so I brought down the branch on his leg. Broke it on impact. His scream, I'll never forget. It was like a broken animal's. See, I used to hunt deer, and-"</p><p>"Get to the point." Dream growls. He doesn't recognize his own voice. </p><p>"But then he tried to crawl, so I broke his other leg. This brought him down for good. He couldn't even move." The man laughs bitterly. </p><p>"He couldn't even scream anymore. He was just crying, crying for you. He did almost everything in the book. Begged for you to come save him, apologized to you, I mean everything in the damn book.</p><p>I hit him with the branch a few more times, until he had stopped talking. He was unconscious, but I thought he was already dead."</p><p>No. No, no, no. </p><p>Dream knows he's crying. He can feel the tears running down his cheeks, but the man doesn't comment on it. </p><p>"We were trying to figure out what to do with him. We finally settled on the body of water behind the woods. We picked him up, and we carried him out. Right as we threw him in, his eyes opened."</p><p>He has to be lying. He can't be serious. </p><p>"He struggled for a long while, and I just laughed. My buddies weren't laughing though. They just stared. I think they thought I wouldn't take it that far. I didn't think I'd take it that far."</p><p>"No." Dream whispers, and the man looks back at him. </p><p>"Did you really think he was still out there? He's dead. He's been dead. He's in that water somewhere, the fish probably-" Dream shot out of his chair, and within moments he has Jim shoved up against the wall. </p><p>He's punching him repeatedly, and it's only a few moments later when detectives rush in, pulling him away. Jim laughs as he's dragged out of the room, screaming. </p><p>He was gone. He was actually gone. </p><p>Dream doesn't stop screaming, long after a sobbing Sapnap grabs onto him and holds him tight. He's dead. He's dead, and it's all his fault. </p><p>-</p><p>Dream watches as they find the body. They pull him out of the water and Dream already knows it's him. He recognizes the sodden hair, the limp face. </p><p>Sapnap stands beside him, an absolute wreck. George's mother stands off to the side, clutching her sides as she cries. </p><p>Dream lets his legs carry him before his mind can stop himself. </p><p>They've loaded him onto a stretcher, but it's obvious he's already gone. They're preparing the body bag when Dream reaches him. </p><p>He nearly looks unrecognizable, pale beyond recognition. But it's still him. Dream knows it's him. </p><p>The first time he got to hold him, was also the last. </p><p>He cups his cheeks, looking down at his baby, his baby who had been taken from him. </p><p>"George." He whispers, brushing his thumb against his cheek. He's waiting to wake up from this nightmare. Cause that's what this was. Nothing but a nightmare. </p><p>But he doesn't. </p><p>He holds onto him, until he physically can't anymore. Until he's too weak. He sinks to his knees, and then George is being wheeled away from him. </p><p>Just like that, he's gone. </p><p>Dream feels someone whispering his name, and he recognizes that voice. He turns his head, George sitting beside him. But he knows it isn't George. It was the George he had been seeing in his dreams. </p><p>"Thank you." He whispers, and as Dream goes to grab onto him, he disappears. </p><p>He's gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know what to feel, or how to feel. He's numb. He's numb and he can't feel a single thing. He doesn't even have the desire to move. </p><p>He can't find himself to leave George's bed. He stays buried under the covers, Romeo laying beside him and meowing, cause the cat just doesn't understand what could possibly be wrong. </p><p>Dream doesn't know how to tell him that his owner isn't coming back. Will never come back again. Because he's gone. He's dead, and he'll never blink, never take a breath, never smile again.</p><p>His heart burns with pain, and Dream is in the worst agony that he's ever felt. The pain is gut-wrenching, and it's worse than any broken bone he's ever experienced. </p><p>He hears the door open, and he doesn't even turn his head. The bed dips as someone sits down, and then a hand is touching his shoulder. </p><p>"Dream, please." Sapnap's voice cuts through the air, harsh and thick to Dream's ears. He doesn't move.</p><p>"The funeral's in an hour. We.. We have to get ready." Dream finally lifts his gaze to look up at Sapnap, the other man's eyes bloodshot from crying. It's obvious he isn't keeping it together very well either, but he's trying. He's trying for Dream, and the man can barely spare him a glance. </p><p>"I don't want to go." His voice is hoarse and scratchy from disuse. Sapnap sighs, running a hand down his face. He doesn't want to go, because if he does, then it will finally be real. It will be real, and Dream won't know how to handle it. </p><p>When he has to look down at his baby in a fucking casket. </p><p>"His mom wants us there, fuck, please- Please, let's just go." His voice cracks, and Dream knows he has to put it together. He has to listen, because it's Sapnap. He can't just shut the other boy out altogether. </p><p>He had also lost a best friend. </p><p>So, forty minutes later, he's standing in a suit and tie. He looks at himself in the mirror, quickly looking away. Deep bags are beneath his eyes, his curls a mess and ragged. He doesn't even look like himself. </p><p>Sapnap stands beside him, Abigail and George's mother waiting by the door. Both have tear stains on their cheeks, Abigail's arms wrapped around herself. She looks like a shell of the girl she once was. She looks like she could fall over from just a simple nudge. </p><p>George's mother doesn't look much better. She's crying openly, and she doesn't even look in their direction. Dream had promised her he'd bring her son home. </p><p>He had broken that promise. He had broken it, and now look at where they were. </p><p>The ride is ten minutes long, and Dream finds himself staring out the window. His mind wanders, and soon enough, his mind is on George. </p><p>The prettiest boy he's ever seen. The kindest. </p><p>Who had a torturous and agonizing death. Who had drowned as he struggled to break the surface. </p><p>He had been too good for his own good. He had died, protecting someone else. It was the heroic way out. But Dream didn't want him to be a hero. </p><p>For once in his life, he wished he had been selfish. He wished he had been selfish and kept driving. Dream felt awful thinking that way, but he couldn't find it within himself to stop. </p><p>He could've been at his mother's, having a good time rather than being tortured and slaughtered mercilessly.</p><p>They reach the funeral, and Dream sees many he doesn't recognize. Distant relatives, closer ones. None of them know him. He stays by Sapnap's side, not sure what to do. He didn't know what his boundaries were. </p><p>These people didn't know him. They probably didn't want him meddling in their grief. They didn't know that George had been the love of his life, that he had touched his heart and shown him a different side to things. </p><p>The family members and friends all chatted for a bit, giving sad smiles with tear stains on their cheeks. It seemed that George had touched all of their hearts as well. Of course he did. He had been an angel, the purest of pure. </p><p>It should be Dream being lowered in the ground today. Not him. </p><p>The funeral starts, Dream sitting beside Sapnap. He doesn't say a single word, keeping his hands folded in his lap. He's not even listening to the speaker. He didn't need to hear his stupid fucking words of encouragement. There was no way this would get better. There was absolutely no fucking way. </p><p>Sapnap's gaze stays on Dream, and he rubs soothing circles into his back. Dream's gaze stays on the casket. He can see George's hair from where he's sitting, limp and resting on his head. He can't see his face yet, but he knows when he does, he isn't going to be able to keep it together. </p><p>He doesn't know how he's going to see that pretty face and he able to say goodbye. The only time he had ever seen that face in person was when George was already gone. </p><p>It hurts him more than he can stand. In fact, it kills him. </p><p>Finally, it's time for everyone to say their final goodbyes. Abigail and George's mother go first, his mother cradling his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Dream can hear her sobs, and he looks away. The pain is almost unbearable. </p><p>They go one by one, Dream and Sapnap last. They had wanted to give the family their time beforehand. Dream's hands began to tremble the closer they got, Sapnap keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. </p><p>As soon as he was at the casket, he broke. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, far past his control. Sapnap was crying too, but he was keeping it together for Dream. </p><p>George looked peaceful, almost as though he were sleeping. If Dream tried hard enough, he could pretend that George was sleeping, just like he had been that night in his chair when he had fallen asleep on call. </p><p>Dream's hand reached out, and he traced his thumb over the boy's cheekbones. His skin was cold, and they had put blush on his cheeks in order to make it seem like he still had color, like he was still healthy. </p><p>"Baby." Dream whispers, Sapnap holding onto him to keep him upright. He traces over everything, his nose, his lips, the curve of his jaw. </p><p>He leans in close, his lips pressing against his cheek. He hates how it feels against his skin, but he does it anyway. Their first kiss was also their last. </p><p>He pulls away, but he can't find it in him to move. He stares, stares at him desperately. Just hoping, hoping that he'll move. </p><p>But he doesn't. </p><p>"Dream, come on." Sapnap whispers after a few more moments, but the man's feet are rooted to the spot. He reaches down and cups George's cheek again, begging. He starts pleading, begging for him to wake up. </p><p>There are people watching now, but Dream doesn't care. <br/>"Wake up. I promised you that we'd have forever, that we'd have forever to make more memories. You can't just leave me now." </p><p>"Dream, he's gone." Sapnap said, pulling on Dream's arm. A sob suddenly escaped his lips, and he was shaking George. Shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. </p><p>Why wasn't he waking up? </p><p>Dream ultimately had to be dragged out, Sapnap holding onto him tightly as he screamed and cried. </p><p>-</p><p>He sits on George's bed, and he can barely breathe. The sobs are spilling past his lips as Sapnap holds onto him, trying to reassure him. Tell him that it will be okay. </p><p>But both know it won't. It will never be okay again, because George is gone. He was ripped from their lives and gone in a flash. </p><p>The door opens again, and then a warm hand is cupping his cheek. He looks up, seeing George's mother in front of him. </p><p>"Can I talk to you?" She asks, and Dream just nods his head in between his cries. Sapnap leaves the room, closing the door behind him. She takes a seat beside him, grabbing onto his shoulder. </p><p>"I know you blame yourself." She started with, Dream wiping at his face as he sniffled. He was struggling to even take a breath, but he listened. </p><p>"But it could never be your fault. George made his decision. He saved someone's life. Sometimes, the world is just cruel. There was nothing you could've done."</p><p>For some reason, it almost feels like a weight is taken off his chest. There was nothing he could've done. He couldn't have done anything. George was dead before he even got there. </p><p>"I-I promised you. I promised you I'd bring him back." His mother lets out a shaky sigh, and she rubs her hand up and down his back comfortingly. </p><p>"You helped us find him, dear. You helped us find him. I would much rather have him in a casket, buried around those who loved him than in that water. You did bring him back." Dream doesn't say anything, and she continues. </p><p>"I know you two were together." Dream sucks in a shaky breath. <br/>"He told me the night before he.. He was so excited, honey. You made him so happy. He was happy, and that's all I could ever want." Dream looked into her eyes, finding them glimmering with tears. </p><p>"It brings me comfort, knowing that he died knowing someone loved him as much as you did." Dream broke. Another sob tumbled past his lips and then she was pulling him into a hug, holding him close. </p><p>He did love George. He loved him with his entire being, his entire heart. </p><p>"And he loved you too. More than anything. You made my son happy. Thank you. Thank you so much." </p><p>It's not much, but it's something. It's a start. She forgives him, she accepts him. </p><p>George loved him. </p><p>-</p><p>Two years passed. </p><p>He never goes back to streaming. He can't do it, not when George isn't there to keep him company. To make him blush and hide his face even when his face cam isn't on. </p><p>He isn't active on social media, the news being enough for the fans to not question it. They all give him his space, and Dream greatly appreciates it. </p><p>The pain never goes away, but it does lessen. He's able to start thinking about George with a small smile on his face, rather than sob anytime he even thought about him. </p><p>He's in contact with Sapnap regularly, the two constantly checking up on one another. Sapnap does end up streaming in the end, and there's even times where Dream will join him. But it's different. There's an obvious absence, and both are too quiet to be considered normal. </p><p>But they're trying. They're trying and that's enough. </p><p>The day that George died is always the hardest to get through. And of course, today had to be the day. </p><p>He spends it sitting at his table, a bottle of beer on the table. He hadn't ever considered himself a drinker, but sometimes he needed to forget. He needed to forget. </p><p>The stars are as bright as ever, and if Dream tries, he can imagine George up there, watching him. He hopes the boy is proud of him. He really is trying to get better, to be better for him. </p><p>He goes to therapy once a week. He hadn't opened up much in the beginning, but he's starting to speak on what happened. </p><p>Jim gets life in prison. He rots in jail, exactly where he begins. </p><p>He's taking a sip of his bottle of beer when his phone rings. </p><p>He looks down at it, answering without hesitance and lifting it up to his ear. </p><p>"Hey, honey." He forces a small smile onto his face, sighing. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>It's tradition. George's mother calls him every once in a while, but she always calls on this night. And Dream accepts without hesitance. </p><p>They talk for hours, long into the night. She's getting better. It's still painful, as painful as ever, but she's working through it. </p><p>And Dream is doing the same. </p><p>He's laying in bed, about to drift off when he hears a whisper. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>A small smile graced his face, and he slips into sleep. </p><p>George came back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>